Purple Ribbon
by gilmoregirl1979
Summary: A warm Fuzzy, from the creator of the purple ribbon movement...


**Purple Ribbon  
By gilmoregirl1979  
Founder of the Purple Ribbon Movement**

**Friendly disclaimer: I won nothing no harm no sue…**

**As always sto luvz: my purple pixie the bigest believer of us all…**

**A/N: this came to me in like … 2.5 hours… soooo please… be kind.. but honest… willing to tweak if need be as I said I wanted to get this out whiel it was hot, since I'm the creator of the purple ribbon movement!**

**Enjoy…!**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

She was used to getting "Funny" looks from people. Mostly cause the references she made in conversation were obscure, and the common folk didn't read as much as she did. No one read as much as she did.

However, this was in her beloved home town, Stars Hollow. It had so many odd balls and quirky neighbors it was sorta hard to stand out.

But in times like these, she did. Being the odd man out didn't bother Rory Gilmore. She walked down the main street, head held high, amongst an endless sea of pink and blue, that was all Talyor's doing. For a man who hated conflict and loved his peaceful, serene town, he sure was causing a lot of trouble these days.

No mattter. The whole point of this ribbon fiasco was so that people could tell whose side they were on without actually having to talk to each other. Well that's just what Rory had done.

She pinned a ribbon on the lapel of her coat. So no one needed to speak or deabte or place blame on whose fault what was with her. She pinned it on to tell the world who she supported, who she believed in.

Rory's ribbon was purple.

She believed in both of them, but more over, she believed in their relationship, their future, and their love.

For years she was on the sidelines, quietly noticing the growing friendship, attraction and flirting. From time to time her mother would comment on how Luke was a nice man to have around, or "what do you think of him?" And Rory, knowing her mother best, would argue with Lorelai that a relationship with Luke would only end in disaster. A lifetime without his coffee or burgers 'cause they'd never be able to go the diner again.

Then when it finally did happen, and Rory saw it all. How happy Luke made her mother. how happy Luke was with Lorelai. how he smiled, and kissed her in public. How natural it was to see him in the house fixing something, cause he'd been doing it for years anyway. It was then Rory realized it was envitable. There was no stoping it it was a long time coming.

Then it did happen. Disaster, but not from either Luke or Lorelai.Granted, Lorelai did tell a small lie to Luke, but it was Emily who justhad to meddle, and invite christopher to the wedding. Any pity Rory felt for her father was gone when Lorelai tearful recounted what happened. Rory was mad at Christopher, he dad done it again. Screwed everything up in a matter of minutes, and then slithered offas to not deal with the aftermath.

Rory met up with her friend Lane on the street. Lane worked at Luke's and was on her way there for her shift. Joining Rory for the stroll through town, Lane also wore a purple ribbon. and the stares followed them to their destination.

The pair walked into the diner. They saw a gruff and brooding Luke. "Hey Luke, I came in early today." Lane called as she hung her coat up in the back, to find her apron and being her afternoon in the diner.

Luke grunted something incoherent. Not really paying attention. He was distracted these days. He'd burn food, and throw people out who complained about it. he'd forget to order supplies, or sleep in on delivery days. Not that he slept much, he was so used to the pillow hogging lump next to him, he couldn't sleep without her.

"Hey Luke," Rory smiled.

Still focusing on his recipets, "you talking to me?", he was still alittle hurt by their horn honking misunderstanding. He felt like such an ass. But then again, of course it was rory in the limo, she wsthe grandaughter of priviallge she should enjoy it.

"Why wouldn't I talk to my mother's soul mate."

At that, Luke's head shot up."what?" then he saw it. An innocent and unassuming bit of lavender on her lapel. Speaking for the girl who strove to make a living with her words, to ond ay be a journalist. He was so sick of these damn ribbons and the debating. But he liked this one, and what it said.

And for the first time in a week, Luke had a small hint of a smile.

caught off guard Luke found his voice again. "coffee?"

"To go please."

"You got it."he said kindly.

and he prepared two cups of coffee and put the lids on the cups. Sliding the drink tray toward her, knowing Rory would understand thatone was for "her".He waved offRory's hand reaching into her purse. "keep it."

Rory smiled again."thanks"

Luke's hand reached over the hand Rory had resting on the counter and he squeezed, "Thank you."

Rory's other hand still pulled something out of her purse and slid it to his side of the counter. Took the tray and left.

He smiled down at it. picked up the purple ribbon, "oh hell" and pinned it to the pocket of his flannel shirt.

_That is one smart kid she's got._

"Lane" he called over his shoulder.

"Yeah boss?"

"Could you..." then he saw Lane's ribbon,too, and smiled.Now their were three odd balls in town.

"I need you to do something for me."

10 minutes later there was a large purple ribbon on the out sided of the diner's door.

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**R/R PLEASE!**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**A/N: Purple Ribbon? (please take one)**

**Hope you Enjoyed THIS ...whatever it was! Just a wish sent out into the universe ...**

**Karma come back true...with a happy ending...**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"that was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke...  
777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

**-Please be specific with R/R; name one(or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you like please! **

**-why I like specific reviews? cause…. Different things stand out to different people. I never know what is gonna hit who, so it's fun to see your fav parts… I share mine! and**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


End file.
